Julie Kay and the Darkness
by En4cerMax
Summary: Julie always wanted to be in the WWF, but when she does, she bites off more than she can chew by messing with the Undertaker.
1. The Begining

Untitled 

Julie always wanted to be in the WWF. She worked her butt off to get to where she wanted. Spending hours trainning, going to school, finaly paid off for her. After a year and a half in the MCW, she had her break. After all this time of praying and wishing, she, Julie Kay, was now a WWF Superstar. She gained alot of enemys, but she picked the wrong person for her enemy. The Undertaker. His brother Kane, on the other hand, was starting to get a liking to her. She could tell when they were in the same room. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. And he would get very quiet and shy when she was around. But Sara, Taker's wife, would always have to stick her nose into it and get his attention away from her. Julie hated her. She wished that DDP would kidnap her and get rid of her. But tonight, tonight would be a very different night. 

She arrived at the arena just like always, limo pulls up, she gets out and goes to her locker room. But when she got to her room, Kane was standing next to the door. Suprised, she asked him what he was doing there. 

"I...uh...just wanted to...uh...talk to you" he replied. 

"So where's Sare at to butt in?" 

"She's with Taker. I had to get away from them for a while. She is really starting to get on my nervs." 

"You two huh? Well, come on in then." He followed right behind her and sat down on the couch. He told her about how Sara was making him sick, and his brother Undertaker was now giving him the cold shoulder. Kane was now serously concidering letting DDP bypass Takers "Security" around Sara and let him have at it. He knew it was a mean thing to say, but the truth had to come out. Suddenly Julie had an idea. "I got it. You know how when Taker was still gothic and didn't want, or even cared for a so called wife?" 

"Yeah." 

"How about we get him back that way, then he would forget about Sara and we would all be happy!" She sat next to him on the couch. 

Kane thought for a moment, "Yeah, that does sound like a good idea, but how would we even pull it off?" 

Pondering for a second, "Do you really hate DDP?" 

He cocked his head to the side and looked into her eyes, almost knowing what she was thinking, "Are thinking what I think you are thinking?" She slowly nodded. Kane thought for a moment, "So what you are meaning, that we get DDP to take her out of the picture?" 

"Well, not OUT of the picture. She will still be around. But we will keep her captive." she grinned evily. He stared at her. He loved it when she did that. 

"Do you realize how sexy you are when you do that?" 

Blushing, "So you think I'm sexy?" she straddled his lap. 

"Very." in a hushed breath. She stroked his hair and leaned in. 

"We will have to continue this, after tonight. I have to get hold of DDP and tell him of the plan." she sat up got off of him and stood there, thinking. "I think I know where he is. I'll be right back, ok babe?" 

"Yeah, sure." Already out the door, she came face to face with Sara. 

"Out of my way." snickered Julie, but she was stopped by Taker who was standing behind Sara. Looking up, she felt fear starting to swell up in her. She was never really afraid of anyone, but one man. The Undertaker. She took a step back and spoke up, "Will you two get out of my way?" Sara just stood there, having a smug look on her face, and leaning against Taker. 

"And if we don't?" Sara said. Julie hated her now more than ever. She could never stand up for her self. She tried once against her, but she wound up with a black eye. It was then when Taker grew to hate her. Julie glared at Sara, but then smiled when her idea came up. 

"You'll get your little girl. And you wont even know what hit ya." she shoved her finger into Saras right shoulder. Taker grasped her wrist and Julie was at a loos of words. 

"Do not ever touch her." he said in a demonic like voice, " Or you will pay." he threw her arm back. 

Julie stammerd back, "Oh I won't be the one paying. You'll see." Julie turned back around and went into a slow jog. "Oh yes, Taker, you will get yours." 

"I wonder what she ment by 'I'll get yours?'" Sara asked, lloking up at the Undertaker, who was carefully watching Julie round the far corner. 

"I don't know, but lets go find Kane and see if he knows anything about it." He walked to his dressing room. 

It didn't take Julie long at all to find DDP. He was sitting at a snack table. "Page!" she cried out. 

"Julie?" he looked puzzled, but stood up. 

"Yeah, I have a very major propasition to make you." she smiled. 

"Ohhh? And what would that be little girl?" he crossed his arms. 

Sighing, "I can't talk about it here. We have to go to my dressing room." she said grabbing his hand. He jerked it away. 

"And why? Why not here?" 

"Because the other half is in my dressing room," grabbing his hand again, she tugged him away, "now come on." He didn't know what was going on, but Page was up for most about anything. Reaching her dressing room, he stopped. 

"Now how do I know this isnt a trap?" crossing her arms again. 

Julie grabed his collar and brough her down to his level, "Well, now you are just gonna have to trust me." she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Opening the door, "Now come on." But he stood dead in his tracks when he saw Kane standing there. 

"Oh now I know this is an ambush." he looked around quickly to see the Taker come at him, but he only felt a push on his back. 

"I told you, it's not a trap," Kane stood up, "Now here is the plan..." 

The first match to be announced was Kane and Taker vs Rakishi and Haku. So as usual, Kane came down first, did his intro then Taker came out, with Sara right next to him, looking like she owned the place. Julie, on the other hand was backstage, waiting for when the moment comes around. "Me pay Taker? Oh no. Just you watch." What was odd about the match was that The Undertaker told his brother that he can handle this match alone and Kane was instructed to watch over Sara to make sure no one harms her. Knowing full well what would happen he complied, climbed down and stood next to Sara. "Oh my God. This is rich. This just made my plan just a little bit more eaiser." she grined. Rakishi and Haku came down and tried to bombared Taker, but to no avail. He effortlessly threw them off. But about half way through the match, DDP came out from under the ring with a chair. He climbed in when Undertaker's back was turned, and smashed the chair against his back, sending him crashing down to his knees. Page kept hitting him over and over again till he was unconcious. Then he turned to Sara who was hiding behind Kane. 

He got a mic and walked to the edge of the ring, "Now do you see what your 'Man' has become? Look at him, laying there in the middle of the ring." Julie now knew it was her cue. She got up and headed for ring side. "He can't even get up and protect you." He got out of the ring. Sara cowered behind Kane, almost hiding like, "And you think Kane will protect you?" 

"I don't think so sister," a females voice came on. Everyone looked at the top of the ramp. Julie was standing there. She walked to the ring and in their direction. "Page is right. There is no one here to protect you." She waved her hand to Kane and he stood right behind Sara. She was starting to get scared now. "I told you, you were gonna get yours." Kane grabbed Saras arms, and Julie care face to face with her, "And I never lie." 

"Oh sweetness!" He walked to Sara. Now you're mine." And he did his evil laugh. Taker was just now starting to come around and he looked over at them. When he saw Sara being ganged up on, he was filled with rage. He screamed and tried to get up. It was their cue now to get going. DDP grabbed Sara and started up the ramp. Julie stayed in her place, and just stared into Takers eyes, as if in a trance. He glared at her and started to crawl towards her untill he was at the edge. She still did not move. It was as if Taker was in command of her and telling her to stay. Just then, a gloved hand came out, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from her trance. Taker knew already that she could be controlled, and he gave an evil grin but it was turned to anger when he saw his wife drapped across the shoulders of DDP. But it was too late when he got to his feet. They were long gone. 

DDP stuffed a screaming Sara into the awaiting limo, while Kane dragged a very quiet Julie to it. Turning her around, he asks, "What the hell was that? I mean you just froze." 

She looked up at him wide eyed, "I don't know. It's just that when ever he stares at me I freeze and pure terror fills me." Kane grabbed her and just embraced her. 

"I can help you break through this. Trust me." 

"I do." Then they heard a metal door slam and it echoed throughout the parking area. It was the Undertaker and he was steaming mad. 

"Get in." Julie climbed into the limo, then Kane. The Limo started to get away when Taker started to pound on the glass. But he couldn't do anything about it. It sped off leaving him too slow to chase after it. 

After the wash of rage left the Undertaker, a smile appeared. He knew what would make Julie submit to him, and then he can have his revenge. 

In the Limo, Sara was trying to back away from Page's advances. "Page, cut that out." Kane said. Turing to Julie he asked, "What do you feel when he stares at you?" 

"I just feel paralized. Fear makes me stop and submitt to him. It's been going on like that for a while now. Ever since I gave Sara that black eye." She closed her eyes. Kane put an arms around her and leaned her into him. Sara sat back and watched the whole thing. 

"I knew it. Kane, you... of all people, you betrayed us!" 

"Shut up bitch, or I will give you something worse than a black eye." Julie said. 

"You can not talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?" Sara said, yelling. 

"Yeah, you are the girl who can't defend her self. Always has to have the Dead man protect you. Give me a break. You have always hid when trouble comes around. Now I'm telling you," Julie leaned closer to her, "You have no place else to hide." She grinned that evil grin again and it made Sara's skin crawl, and she sat back. Now be a good little girl, and we wont hurt you, much." 

3 weeks have passed by. Everytime Taker tried to wrestle, he was always interupted by DDP with his wife Sara on the screen. The Julie would pop in, but Kane prefered to stay out of the picture. He knew they were in the arena, and Kane would never let Julie go there alone, so he ad to wait. But everytime he'd wait, he would get more angry. Kane had betrayed him, but he couldn't attack him to hurt him. He had to attack the one thing he loved the most. Julie Kay. Taker knew Kane always had a thing for her. Now his love will be his undoing. He was now feeling that all too familar feeling come back. He thought he could forget about it, but when you are with the the Darkness, it will never let go of you. He fought so hard to push it down when he married Sara, but now it's the only answer for him to ever get her back. Now everytime they 4some would get on the screen, he would go tearing off running, trying to search for them. But they would always leave before he found the place. "Kane, I will get you." He always repeated. 

One night, Kane had a match with RVD, so he had to get ready. Julie said he would meet him and DDP at the arena, "Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, he might be out there just ready to strike." Kane asked her while holding her. 

"Aw babe, you know I can fight for my self. He can't hide everywhere. He's probably in his dressing room either crying or festering. Either way, he's not gonna find me. Don't worry." He held her tight. 

"I hope you know what you are doing." 

"Oh come on guys, we are gonna be late," Page showed up, with Sara by his side. She had sotten really quiet and submissive after the first week of "torture." She was wearing a tight black dress, with slits going up the sidesand the only thing holing the back and front togeter was a criss cross pattern of string. Her hair was let down and she wore 4" heeled open toed shoe. 

"Yeah, but Julie is going to meet us there. She has other things to do." Paged looked at her. 

"You nuts? Taker is going to be waiting for you, you know that?" Page said. 

"Of don't worry about me. Oh yeah, even if he does catch me, under no cercumstances, will you let her go. Even if he's doing horriable horriable things to me, do not give in. That's what he wants and we are not gonna give him that pleasure. Now promise me that..." 

"Yeah, yeah..." Page said. 

"I promise." Kane said looking into her eyes. 

"Now go on." Then like that they were gone. "I really hope I do know what I am doing" she said shaking her head. 

When the limo dropped her off, it was kind of far from the entrance, cause of all the trucks there and the car couldn't get through. She she grabbed her bag and watched as the limo drove away. Then scilence. No talking or moving of anykind. But she didn't pay it no mind, and started to walk to the door, which seemed like a mile. Half way there, she heard a motorcycle start up. But it wasen't a normal bike. She knew that sound. It was him. She turned to where the sound was comming from, and a head light showed upon her. Without even asking, she took off in the other direction. Knowing she could never out run it she tried for the door. But he zoomed past her and blocked her way. She made a break for the trucks and dove under one just as soon as he passed. Getting up on the other side, he was there at the end. Julie dove back under the truck. This time she hid behind one of the tires, while she circled it. "Please leave, PLease Leave," she kept repeating to her self, untill she couldn't hear his bike anymore. Sighing a breath of reliefe, che crawled out from under the truck. That's when it hit her. A hand came out and grabbed her by the hair, yanked her up roughly, and slammed her against the near by car. Whe she looked at her attacker, she fell into that all to familiar trance. It was The Undertaker. He already had her by the through now. He leaned in so close to her face that she could feel his breath, "You thought you were pretty smart huh? Thinking that you taking Sara away from me would break me. You were wrong my dear," he threw her down on the ground, face first, and taking her hands, he tied them behind her back, "Dead wrong." Hauling Julie back on to her feet, he forced her with him. 

They got to his dressing room where he shoved her in, and then he took off his leather belt. "Honey, this is just a little part of the payback that is owed to you." He doubled it over and walked into the room, slaming the door shut. 

Kane and DDP just showed up, and he was the first to go and see if Julie made it alright. She wasent there. Now he was starting to get worried, "Kane, man calm down," Page said, making Sara sit right next to him, "She's probably running late, but she'll be here for your match." 

"I hope so." Kane said standing, with his arms crossed. He finaly met a girl that was true blue to him, and he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her. 

A few moments before his match, Kane was really becoming worried. "Where is she?" he said pacing. 

"Kane?" a small meek voice said to him. It one of thoes who worked backstage. He spun around to meet her, "Your up. You need to get out there now." she said, writing something down on her clipboard. 

"I can't go, Julie isn't here." 

"Look, I don't really care. I have had a rough long day pal. Not get your red ass out there now." she said turning and walking away. Kane shook his head. 

"Come on Kane," Page said behind him, "Time you you to go out there. She'll probably show up during your match or something." 

"Yes, I hope you are right." With that he walked out and towards the ring. DDP had Sara by the waist and led her down the ramp. 

The match went on longer then expected but Kane finaly prevailed. When his hand was about to be raised, the lights went out. And when they came back on, The Undertaker was standing at the top of the ramp, with a very beat up and battered Julie Kay. She had her wrestling atire on. Spandex shorts, with a sports bra type top, and around her leggs were the apperance of welts, ad well as other places on her body. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her mouth was gagged. She looked very tired and slightly bleeding from the welts where they accualy broke through the skin. Kane almost went bisurk when he saw her, but when he tried to get out of the ring, Taker stoped him by grabbing her by the hair and lifting her to her feet. "DOn't you even think about it Kane, or she will recieve more of what you see." Kane stood there, hate filling his eyes. "Did you two think you accualy won? Stealing my wife? Trying to make me look foolish," he threw Julie down and she crashed down on her knees and layed at Taker feet, "Now that." pointing at Julie, "looks foolish. And it was very unwise of you to let her come here alone." He lightly kicked her in the stomach. "So pathetic. I have a lot more punishment for her to go through, BUT, I will drop it all, in exchange for my wife." Kane wanted to so bad. All he cared about was Julie now. He could care less about Sara, just running up there and taking her into his arms. "It looks like she wants to say something," he leaned down, pulled the gag off and put the mic next to her mouth. "Speak girl." 

In a voice she could barly muster, she spoke out, very raspy, "Kane? Don't do it. You promised me. Don't you do it. Don't worry about me. I can stand out to what ever this bastard can put out..." Taker pput the gag back on, and he kicked her in the stomach, making her curl up in a ball. 

"Enough out of you, what do you say Kane? Fair trade, a girl for a girl." Kane stood there and thought for a moment, then went and got a mic. 

"Taker, you can go to hell." Undertaker was supprised to hear what he said. But it gave him more time to spend with Julie. 

"Fine, have it your way. Just know that I'll be the one to break her in before you ever could. Yeah, she's a wild one inst she," he looked down at her, "A proud soul whos spirit that can not be broken. But now her time is up," He look back at the 3 in the ring, "For she will break under my pressure." He dropped the mic and yanked Julie up to her wobbling leggs. Pushing her, she walked back off the stage area and backstage where Taker grabbed her by the shoulder. "Now, the real fun begins," and pushed more forcefuly now to his locker room. 

"Kane? Kane?" Page asked, "Hey man, are you ok? Kane?" But he just stood there frozen. If there was no mask, you could see tears streaming down his face. He whispered, 'I'm sorry Julie, I was only doing what you asked me to do. Please forgive me' he then left the ring, alone and heart broken. 

Julie was forced to her knees in Takers locker room, while he gets his things ready. Tears were treaming down her face from the pain of the cuts and for the pain in her heart. But she vowed not to give into his torture. Even if it means to the death. He quickly got done packing his bag and walked towards her. "I've got the week off. Now you're in for a treat, my dear." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up and out the door with him. Several people stared at them when they left, but did nothing to help, for they knew what the concequences were. He walked over to the truck where she dropped her bag, got it, and took her over to his bike. He sat Julie right in front of him, so she wouldn't fall off, and rode off. 

Kane, on the other hand, was furious. He paced back and forth in the dressing room, while Page was trying to convince Sara that Taker wasen't worth it anymore. "How the FUCK could I let this happen?" Kane yelled, punching the wall, "I let her down." 

"Kane, you only did what she asked you to do, we will think of something to get her back, don't worry." Page said, holding on to a quiet Sara. 

"Yeah, but it's what he can do to her now. You do not know what he is capable of doing, and I don't even want to think about what he will do, if he gets intouch with the darkside again." The pair sitting on the couch looked at him with wide concerned eyes. 

"What... what will he do?" DDP asked. 

"All I can say is, that torture, will make hell look like heaven." Kane started to cry again, "But I will not let that happen to her. I will find a way to get her, and make Taker pay for it." Kane grabbed his bag and left, with Page and Sara following right behind them. 

Undertaker lived about an hour away from the arena, and that is where thoes two were headed. Julie hated Taker so much now, but that didn't stop her from falling asleep on the way there. Taker knew this, but decided to let her sleep. She would need all the stregnth she can muster. 

He finlay got there and he pulled on her hair to make her head come back. She woke up and stared into Takers eyes, "We're here," Grinning, he got off his bike and pulled her along with him, up the steps of his house, and threw her into the foyer. She landed on her side and he just walked over top of her, to the kitchen. Julie curled up and tried to wish this dream would end, but to no avail. He came back, put his foot on her shoulder, and forced are onto her back. "Girl, you are dirty. I will not have someone as filthy as you to be in my house. The first order of business, is to give you a bath." Taker picked her up by her hair again, and started up the stairs. Again, he forced her to her knees in the middle of the room, while he prepaired the water. "When I untie you, you better not try and run away. If you do, you know I can catch you and the pain that is comming to you, will be worse." As the water was running, he walked over to her and started to untie her arms. She rubbed them when they were free and he took the gag off. "Stand up." he ordered while next to her. She did as she was told. "Strip." her gaze met his. 

"No." she was sent sprawling across the floor when Takers hand maid contact with her face. She held her cheek when he came over and grabbed her hair again, yanking her to her feet. 

"You do it now, or I will be forced to do it my self." he let her go. Slowly, Julie took off her shoes and socks. She was crying when she slid her shorts down to reviel her olive drab thong. Then came her top. She didn't wear a bra with that one so when she took it off, her arm came up, to hide her self. Turning to her side, she pulled her underware down. She was now naked in front of her captor. He took her wrists again and tied them behind her. She tried to struggle, but he pulled her arms up, making her bend over slightly. He then picked her up by the waist and threw her into the filled bath tub. She yelped out because he only turned on the hot water tab. She felt as if her skin was gonna melt. "Heh, too hot for ya?" he dunked her head under the water for a min and brought it back up, her gasping for breath, "Too bad." Taker lathered up a wash cloth and proceded to clean her. She gasped when he reached between her leggs. He smiled and continued to wash her. She fought desperatly against the urge to cry, but to no avail. She turned on the water works and let it flow. He then picked Julie up and threw her onto the cold bathroom floor. "We are going to have to do something about thoes cuts." he walked to her and started to dry her off. "Now I know why Kane likes you," he took hold one of her breasts, "He likes girls with nice tits." 

"Let go of me." she tried to lean away from him. It only made him madder. 

He grasped her throught and shoved her to the ground. He climbed on top of her, "First rule we need to get down, you do not talk back to me or resist me." she started to gag, "Tonight is going to be the last time you have this much freedom on movement in a long time," he let her go and sat up, "You better get as much sleep as you can tonight," he stood up, "Enjoy it while it lasts." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. 3 days later

Kane sat, one foot propped upon another chair, backstage at the Baltimore arena, thinking, pondering, trying to solve a way for him to get Julie out of the cold clutches of his brother, the Undertaker. But the more he thought about it made his blood boil. "Dammit Taker, why did you have to take her? If you had a problem you could have came after me." he yelled to the cold locker room. Just then, the door swung open and a woman went sprawling across the floor. It was Sara with DDP following closely behind her, holding his cheek while blood trickled down between his fingers. She was crying and scrambled towards the farthest corner of the room.  
  
"That stupid bitch clawed my face," he removed his hand and showed Kane four long, nasty cuts. Not deep enough to involve stitches, but enough where it needed a little attention. Page started after her but Kane stopped him.  
  
"Just go and get that," pointing to the cuts, "taken care of. She'll still be here when you get back." He thought for a moment then glared at her. "I'll take care of you when I get back." Page left then she started to cry.  
  
"I really don't need this right now," Kane said, and leaned against the door. It has only been three days but her "capture" really hit close to his heart, "Julie, why did you have to mess with him and make me promise you I wouldn't give up?"  
  
"Because she's stupid. Stupid for even trying to mess with my husband." Sara interrupted thoughts, wiping away the tears and getting up. Kane stared at her and in a split second, her throat was in his hands and her body slammed against the wall.  
  
"Do not EVER talk about her in that manner. It's your fault that everything happened this way." he let go.  
  
Rubbing her throat, "How is it my fault? I'm not the one who kidnaped his wife."  
  
"You have to be stuck up don't you? You think that every time you can't fight for your self, you'll get Taker to help you. God you are such a bitch." She tried to slap him, but he effortlessly caught her wrist, twisted it so she was facing the wall, and shoved her face against it. "I have almost had it with you. If it wasn't for me, Page would have had his way with you from day one, you hear me? Now don't do that again or next time I won't stop him and I will be forced to hurt you." Then an idea popped into his head. He looked at her and smiled, while letting her go.  
  
Later on that night, the Dudley boys were in a handicapped match against Rakishi, when it was interrupted by Kane bringning down Sara, with DDP in tow. He roughly threw her into the ring, got in and stepped on her ankle. Not enough to break it but just to hole her there. The ring announcer tossed him the M.C. "Taker, I know you can hear me, so Listen up. I am disgusted to have a brother like you. At first it was alright between us. But then you had to marry that bitch ass skank whore, "pointing to her, "She already scratched the hell out of Page. But rest assured, she hasn't been 'taken' yet. And if it was, it wouldn't have been by Page, Oh no. I would have had the pleasure of doing that first," and he looked down at her.  
  
Just then, an image appeared on the titan tron. By the looks of it, it was being shot by with a home camcorder. There, on the ground laid a young woman, chained to the floor of a basement. As the camera drew closer, you could see her arms stretched out infront of her looked to an eye hook. She was in a kneeling position but her legs were chained as far apart as they would go. The only thing covering her was a pair of black thong type underwear so you could see the open scars on her back. Then the camera was set up on a tripod near by. Laughter started to fill the quiet arena, and the figure on the ground lifted her head. It was Julie. She was gaged, had a black eye, and by the looks of it, her eyes told them that she hasn't had an ounce of sleep in those three days away. Her arms had scuff marks and a trail of dried blood came down from her head. "My dear brother, I am glad to see that you have taken such good care of my lovely wife, and it was smart of you not to do anything to hurt her. Unlike the bad move you made a few nights back. You remember that don't you? Of course you do." Taker came into view of the camera, stood on the other side of her facing the camera. "Look at her Kane. She's tired, hurt, suffering, in pain. God I almost pitty her. "Kane's face under his mask went beat red in anger, hands clinched in rage as Undertaker kneeled down beside her. He took a remote out, and made the camera zoom in closer, "And those cuts look pretty bad. I should clean them up a little bit." he took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and poured it all out on her back. She writhed in pain and strained against the restraints that were making themselfs cut deeper and deeper. Julie started to cry when he stopped.  
  
"Do you have no respect for women? How can you do all that to her?" Kane yelled.  
  
"How could I? How could you, should be the question. You can end her suffering and pain right here, right now. All you have to do is send me my wife. Just think of it, if you agree, I will let her go, give her the best treatment that money can buy, and giver her back to you. It's just that simple. What do you say?" Kane could see the pain she was in, but she shook her head no. Begging him telepathically not to give in. As much as it hurt him, he told his brother no. "That is too bad," Taker placed a hand on her side and gently rubbed it, Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her own husband, fondling another woman, let alone a women that she despised. She tapped on Kanes leg, and reached for the microphone. He dropped it and she caught it.  
  
"Mark! What are you doing?" she never called him by his real name before, infront of the cameras. Taker looked up and glared at her.  
  
"What have I told you before about using my name?"  
  
"How can you do this? Do you know what type of torture I am going through here? Do you not care? Just give in so I can come home. Please."  
  
He only shook his head, "You of all people should know I never give up." Sara was heartbroken, but taker continued to stroke Julies side. "I think we might have a little fun tonight," his had started to travel to her backside. She shuddered a little when his hand rested on her right cheek, "Remember, if you do everything I tell you, it won't hurt as much." he picked back up the remote, "I will talk to you later Kane, oh and don't do anything that I would do," and the picture was gone.  
  
"Julie? JULIE?????" Kane raced out of the ring and back up the ramp. Page stood there, dumbfounded as was Sara. He knew she must have been hurt by Takers words, so he gently helped her out of the ring and led her back stage. 


	3. Begining of Betrayal

Monday night Raw. The crowd cheered out of their seats as the pyros went off. It was Raw's anniversary so everything was set up nicely. The ring was covered in streamers and baloons, they people were wearing party hats, and the superstars, in the back, were all getting ready, because Vince McMahon was going to make a very special presentation. The first ever, WWF's Greatest Superstart of the Year. Everyone, except Kane. He hid away in his dark locker room, not answering the door, or even to DDP's calls. He was in withdrawl about what transpired 4 days ago. Another knock came on the door, and Page stepped in. "Kane?" he turned on the lights and found him on the floor, indian style position, "Kane, come on. You need to get ready."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"Because you need to get up and stop sulking."  
  
Kane shot up, took Pages throat in his hands, "Do you know how it feels to losw someone?" He shook his head, "Of course you don't" and he let go, "Why didn't she listen to me? I told her not to go alone, but she had too. She FUCKING had too." Sara stepped in, but wearing normal clothes this time. No skimpy black dress, just a pair of jeans and button up shirt.  
  
"Page? It's time." she beconed. The three left and headed to the main waiting area where the rest were crowed in there. Vince came on the tv infront of them and welcomed everyone to Raw is War. About 10 minutes of speaches, he got to the good part.  
  
"And I present this award to the Greatest Superstar of the year to... ME! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," his mechanical laughter filled the area and the crowed booed. They started to throw things into the ring and he took it as his cue to exit.  
  
Kane threw up his arms, "I came out here to see this?" and walked back out towards his locker room.  
  
Later that night, came the main event. It pitted Stone Cold Steve Austin, against none other than The Undertaker himself. Kane was about to step out of the arena with his bags packed and Page and Sara in tow, when he saw an all too familar motorcycle parked next to one of the awaiting limo's. He dropped his bag when he head his music start up.  
  
Undertaker came down the ramp, pulling a bound and gagged Julie with him. He made her wear a slinky red dress with slits up both sides, and only holding together with a few strands. Everyone noticed that she wasen't wearing anything underneath. He hand cuffed her to one of the ropes, and walked up the steps to meet Steve, face to face. The crowed jeered their heads off at Taker, but he didn't care. He had his prize. She was in the corner trying to get the cuffs off. The match started and Steve tried to get the upper hand in it, but to no avail. Taker soon had him in a figure 4 leg lock, listening to Stone Cold begging him to let go. Untill he brought out some brass knuckes and clobbered Taker into blackness. Him knocked out, Steve scrambled over to Julie and tried desperatly to break the cuffs. He took off her gag, "Oh God, please take these off."  
  
"I'm trying." He tugged and tugged, but the steel bracelets would not give.  
  
"Steve, look out!" she yelped but it was too late. Taker hit him with a chair and he was out cold. He dragged him into the center of the ring and proceded to beat the lifeless body up even more. What he didn't see is Kane running down to the ring, sliding in, and whacking his brother in the back of his head. He didn;t go down, but he did stop beating up Steve. He turned his sights onto Kane though. The brothers started to battle it out while Steve was starting to stir from his temporary slumber. "Steve, please help me!" Julie yelled. Looking around, he noticed an off duty cop sitting in the front row. He must have been there before or after his shift started because he was still in uniform. Rushing over, he grabbed the cop, lifted him up, and took the keys. He rushed over and found the right key to open her locks. It was then that Taker saw Steve release his prisioner whe he went nuts and totally beat the hell out of Kane till he was unconcious. Stone Cold lifted her up and proceded to run up the ramp into the back, with Taker close behind him.  
  
He knew that he wouldn't make it to his dressing room, so he rushed out to his truck, lept into it with Julie on his lap, started up the F150 and peeled out of there. The deadman reached them but it was too late. He turned back around and made his way to ringside where his brother was just coming too, with Page and his wife Sara at his side. Kane saw this and imedatly jumped to his feet. Taker stood on the other side of the ring, scrambled to get a mic and said, "Before you get bent out of shape, I was going to give you Julie back, but that bastard Stone Cold took her away," the crowed bood at his lie but he knew that Kane was the most gululbist person he knew and he would believe him, "Trust me Kane. I am you're brother..." 


End file.
